At present, known sun shields of this type are formed by a plurality of vertical elongate shielding members or slats having a lenticular outline section, commonly termed "pallets", made of a bent metallic sheet or an aluminium alloy extruded section. Such pallets have a hollow interior and their external surfaces are treated with paints or other surface treatments suitable to reflect sunbeams.